Television programs, movies and other content sometimes include material that is inappropriate and/or otherwise undesirable for viewing by some viewers. For example, parents may not wish to let their children see images they deem too graphic.
A user of a display device presenting the content may seek to avoid presentation of the content by turning off the display device, fast forwarding through the content, or changing channels.